Leaving the Cold
by Potsie18
Summary: They managed to defeat the orgnization. Confessions are made and everything went as he wanted... well almost. If she didn't left. ConXAi first then ShinXShi at the end.


I'm back! I don't know what to write in the next chapter of my other story so I decided to make a one shot to clear my mind. I really have no idea how I will write this when I started but it turned out just fine.

Let's skip the introductions and move on in the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own detective Conan

-One-shot-

[General POV]

It was raining heavily outside, people are desperately running into shops for temporary shelter from the storm. People who are brave enough to walk into this rain are either soaked to their under wears or already freezing from the cold wind. Everyone's wishing for the rain to stop, so they could go on in their own little ways and finish their work, but one black haired teen was walking slowly, not minding the heavy drops of rain or the people rushing and passing by, he don't know where he's heading or what's his reason for being there, he just know that walking under the rain like that helped him forget the sadness that filled him. He's the only one who doesn't want the rain to stop. He wanted it to continue day after day, after day.

Passing by the park, he walked to a bench and sat there. Everything's a blur, the floor is almost covered by the fog, the small plants are drowned by the water, and trees are swaying their branches because of the strong wind. He shivered and pulled his jacket tighter around his body. He wanted to go back in time, the time when she's still there. Whenever he drops by, her sweet voice will greet him and make his tired day worth it. But it's too late. Too late...

...

-A few months earlier-

Conan was playing a pacman game that he already practiced for a thousand times which made him good at it. A black haired girl approached him and kneeled beside him. Ran asked him what he wanted for dinner which she answered with a simple, "Whatever you like, Ran-neechan" after the girl disappeared behind the wall that separates the kitchen and the living room, Conan put the controller down and looked at the door where she entered. It was gone. The feeling that he always feel whenever she's close. The thumping of his heart whenever she smiles. And the special feeling for someone you really care about.

He shook his head and continued playing when, suddenly, the phone rang.

"Conan-kun, can you answer the phone?" he heard Ran said from the other room.

"Hai" he paused his game, which he learned after Haibara beat him by distracting him and making him lose his concentration, before standing up and answering the phone.

"Hello, Detective Mouri agency, Uncle's not here at the moment so-"

"It's me" a voice answered from the other side.

Recognizing who it was, his heart started to beat into an erratic pace.

"Haibara" he was speechless.

"I finished another antidote, I'm sure you want to try it" she said, tapping of the keyboard was also heard.

"But... I don't have any cold, I thought the antidote only reacts when body heat is higher than normal..." he stopped, instead of jumping for joy, he was thinking for a reason why he shouldn't take the antidote... weird.

"I already solved that problem, this antidote will act even if you don't have a cold, so, you want to try it?"

He looked the room where Ran was, "o... okay, I'll be there in a minute" he held the receiver even if the person on the other side already hung up.

He returned the receiver and turned his game off. He asked permission from Ran that he's going to the professor's house, saying that he has a new game that he wanted to try, Ran allowed him to go. He quickly grabbed his jacket and ran to the professor's. He stopped by his house to get his grown up clothes before he continued to professor's house.

Conan slowly opened the door, slipping his head in the crack, he noticed that no one's there. He closed the door behind him without any sound.

"Haibara" he called, he placed his clothes on the table before calling again, "Haibara, where are you?"

No answer.

He suddenly felt danger. What if someone broke in and kidnapped her, since the professor's out in a convention?

_No, she'll be fine_ he took a deep breath and tried to think. _Keyboard! There was typing noise on the phone_. He ran to the basement, thinking of whether to know or not, he decided to do the first. No answer. He slowly opened the door.

"Why are you sneaking around like that?" he heard Haibara asked when he peeked in, her back facing him and was typing on the computer.

Conan jumped, he entered the room, "I... I'm not sneaking around, besides I knocked before I entered" he reasoned.

She stopped typing and turned around, she jumped off the chair and opened the first drawer, she pulled a small pill box from it.

"Here, as usual it will last for 24 hours even if you tried a few antidotes before" she handed him the box, "be sure to come back tomorrow" she went back to her seat and started to type again.

Conan was still standing there, pill box on his hand yet he didn't feel enthusiastic about changing back. What... happened?

"Um..."

"You're still there?" Haibara turned her seat around to face him, the dark room and the light on the screen made his glasses glow which hid his eyes.

"I thought you already left and on your way to the agency" she crossed her arms in front of her chest "what are you waiting for? Go"

Conan stood still, "I... I..."

She waited, but when he didn't continued she walked to him.

"What's bothering you?" she asked.

Conan looked at her, shadows on her face making it hard to see her expression.

"You" he whispered.

Haiabara was taken aback, "excuse me?"

"You're bothering me" he decided to say his thoughts about her, his feelings...

She glared at him, "and in what way am I bothering you?" she crossed her arms again and raised a brow.

"By always occupying my mind, kicking out my rational thinking, and making me look stupid" Conan looked back at her.

Haibara almost choked at the first but smirked at the last, "well, you're really stupid, I can't deny that"

Conan suddenly held her shoulders, this caught her off guard.

"Wha..."

"Yeah, I'm really stupid" he said, she could feel his breath fanning her face, he was so close "for feeling this way to a person who always mock and teases me"

"Wha... what are you talking about?" she stuttered, she could feel his warm body against her as he pulled her closer. She doesn't know what to do... should she push him away, or...

"I also don't know what I'm talking about" he chuckled as his hand wrapped around her waist, "I just..." their faces were an inch away, Conan's glasses reflected her eyes at the same time showed his. Something changed...

Before she could find out what it was, Conan pulled her for a kiss. Her eyes widened for a few seconds before she relaxed, she slowly closed her eyes.

They know everything changed after that.

...

-A few weeks after that day-

Haibara was able to create permanent antidotes for the two of them, they managed to defeat the organization and get the drug's data, they changed back to their normal bodies and told everyone, they think that should know, about what happened to Kudo Shinichi when he disappeared. Of course, the last is about how the two of them got together was exclusively revealed to Ran, who slowly moved on and found a new boyfriend, accepted his decision and was happy for them.

The two were currently sitting in a cafe sipping a hot coffee because the raining season just started. Shinichi was bugging Shiho about calling him 'Shinichi', even if they're a few weeks old couple already, Shiho refused to call him by his first name and was saying that she was so used to calling him 'Kudo-kun', when they're still Conan and Ai, that every time she calls him it automatically comes out of her mouth.

"C'mon, why don't you try it now?" Shinichi took another sip and smiled at her.

"No"

"Hey, just say 'Shinichi, Shinichi' that's not hard" he mouthed his name like teaching a baby how to talk.

"Will you stop that, I'm not that stupid" Shiho glared at him.

"Then tell me my name"

"Kudo-kun" (troll face xD just kidding xP)

"Shinichi!" he sighed, "I knew this won't work" he whispered before sipping his coffee again.

"Hey, did you see my umbrella?" Shiho suddenly said while she rummaged her bag, "it's not here"

Shinichi looked under the table and looked in his bag "not here". They looked at each other before looking outside, the rain and wind was getting stronger and stronger.

"You wanna go home?" Shinichi asked her, a smirk on his lips.

Shiho looked around the cafe, not much people in there, probably sitting in front of a warm fireplace.

"Trying to be romantic, eh, walking under the rain" she also smirked, they both stood up and grabbed their bags.

"Except that we don't have any umbrella" he opened the door and let her go out first. They're standing beneath a big umbrella in front of the shop.

"Ready?" Shinichi offered his hand.

Shiho smiled in defeat before holding his hand, "ready"

"Let's go!" then they ran together, rain soaking their clothes and water splashing under their shoes. Some people are looking weirdly at them while some had smiles on their faces seeing such a cute couple running together, but they didn't mind, they were laughing while running, getting wet together under the rain is one of the memories he wouldn't forget... never.

...

-A month after-

Shinichi stared at the professor, he couldn't believe it. She left. He thought they would be together until the end, he didn't expect her to leave him behind. He dropped on the sofa, his face showing so much sadness that even professor's was doubled. Hakase put his hand on his shoulder to comfort him, he already buried his face into his hands and cried.

According to the professor, Shiho left because she had something left to do, Hakase asked her if she could do it there with them, but she said no. Only she could do it, she needs to face it by herself, so she left. It's okay for him since he know that she would return, what pained him was she didn't say goodbye. She didn't even thought about what he would feel if she left.

"Shinichi-kun, Shiho-kun left this, she told me to give it to you" it was a letter. Shinichi accepted the paper and slowly unfolded it.

...

Dear Kudo-kun,

I'm sorry that I didn't say goodbye to you, I was afraid that you would stop me and won't let me do something risky like this. I have unfinished business left that is bothering me so I went out to fix it. Don't worry, I'll be back when everything's over. Oh, and sorry about the name, I still couldn't write it.

P.S.

Don't ever think of me being killed or something like that because I'm completely safe. Take care.

Still bothering you until now,

Miyano Shiho

...

Shinichi smiled sadly, she even has the mind to joke when he's so sure it also pained her to leave.

"How do you do that, Shiho?" he asked, sobbing softly "how do you do that?" Professor sat beside him and comforted him until his tears stopped.

...

-Present-

It was four years since that hurtful parting happened and she haven't returned. Others said that she found another man in her travels and completely forgot about him. Someone better than him. He didn't believe them at first, since it's only been a year when that rumour started, so he just ignored it. He waited another year, and another, and another, he started to think that maybe they're right, maybe she completely forgot about him. He looked up, the rain drops stinging his face, yet he felt that he was being comforted by it, it also hid his tears that flowed non stop on his cheeks.

"AHHHH!" he shouted, he wanted to shout more, more louder than the last, so just he could get rid of the sting in his heart, so that the tears would stop.

"Why did you left?" he asked, "I know you're capable of leaving people when they least expected it, when I was ready for it you didn't leave, you caught me off guard, always... off guard..." the rain swallowed his words, he started to cry again at the same time the sky let off a thunder and more water.

He didn't know what to do any more, he buried his face in his hands and let everything be washed away with the rain. A few minutes later he noticed that the rain stopped falling around him, he opened his eyes. Weird, rain's still falling a few inches away from him. He looked up. What welcomed his sorrowful gaze was a soft and warm one from her. The woman he's been waiting for four long years.

"Shiho" he whispered, his breath in puffs.

Shiho smiled, "I'm sorry, it took so long, there was a problem with the schedule of the-" she couldn't finish her sentence, Shinichi hugged her. The umbrella falling on the ground, soaking them both with cold water, but he felt warmer than before.

"You're back" Shinichi whispered in her ear, still hugging her tightly against him. "You're not going away again, right?"

He felt her smile, hugging him back she said, "Never, I will never leave you again, Shinichi"

Shinichi pulled back, but still holding her close, a big smile replacing his frown.

Rain soften a bit but still running, they were completely soaked by the rain, every inch of their clothing was sticking to their body, water was still dripping from their hair and Shinichi inched closer to her face. His warm breath made her beating heart calm from the mixed emotions she felt when she saw him.

"You finally called me Shinichi" he pointed out.

"I told you I'm not that stupid" she said, a bright smile on her face.

As words failed to tell her how he really felt, he kissed her. A kiss that told her how much he missed her after all these years, Shiho wrapped her arms around his neck and complied.

After a few moments they parted but their foreheads are still connected.

"I love you, Shiho" he said.

"Cheesy as always, aren't you" she smirked, Shinichi snickered and pulled her again for a more loving and passionate kiss.

...

Hey, I actually like this story. I know that some words are not fit for the sentence, but I have a limited supply of words in my brain in my mode today. Does it lack in feeling? When I was writing it I didn't felt the feeling so... *shrugs*. Anyway, you can't blame me because I haven't been in love before (I pity myself xD), well it will come soon, besides I'm still a kid :P Reviews will make this loveless kid happy ^_^

Thank you for those who read this, who reviewed and didn't, I don't expect much so I'm very happy that people are actually reading my stuff. Oh, and you can also read my other fan fic 'There is more than you see' then leave a suggestion on how will the story will move on. Thanks!


End file.
